Keely and the Movie
by bguardie
Summary: Phil and Keely get together for a movie. Need Reviews! Ch.4 up!
1. Chapter 1

Keely and the Movie

I do not own Phil of the Future.

Phil and keely met by their locker after school.

"Hey Phil, ya know I havn't seen a movie in a really long time".

"Ya me too. Maybe you could come over tonight and we could watch a movie".

"Okay, well I promsed Via we could go to the mall there's a new store opening and we don't want

to miss the sales".

"Okay, I'll see you at 7?"

"Yep! See u there!"

(Later at the mall with Via)

"Oh my goodness, this top is adorable!"

"Oh definately you have to try it on!"

(5 minutes later...)

"Oh my goodness Via it fits perfectly its like this shirt and I were made for each other!"

"Ya Phil will definately be impressed."

"huh? What do you mean? Phil and I are best friends."

"Oh please Keely, you can't fool me."

" I think youre loosing it I mean we've been best friends for a year."

"Oh come on, you can't tell me your not the least bit attracted to Phil..."

"What?... Well..."

"Aaaha! I knew it!"

"Please don't say anything, if he finds out this will ruin our whole friendship".

" What are you talking about? He likes you just as much as you like him. I mean, you two do everything together, you even share a locker, now how many 'friends' do you know that do that?"

"You really think so?"

"Of course I do".

"Well what do I do now?"

"Instead of telling him, I think you should show him. I have a plan. You two are seeing a movie tonight at his house right?'

"Yaaaaaa..."

"Well, heres what your going to do..."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Phil of the Future

(That night at Phil's house)

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Diffy."

"Hey Keely"

"Oh by the way Lloyd and I are going out to dinner so do you think you could you help Phil watch Pim, ya know, just in case she tries to bomb the universe again?"

"Oh of course, I'd be happy to"

"Great she'll probably be up in her room the whole time so just check-up on her every 15 minutes or so.

"Okay, not a problem. Have a good time!"

As soon as Phils parents left they started to watch the movie. Keely sat right next to Phil, which shocked him a little bit, and when the movie got halfway through, she put her head on his sholder.

He decided to test his limits and put his arm around her. He did, and she snuggled close to him.

_Wow, maybe this means we can be more than friends,_ he thought. By the end of the movie, she was sleeping soundly. He figured this would be a good time to see what she thought about them.

"Hey Keel, the movies over, wake up baby". Ummm..."Phil? Is that you?

"Of course it is, you fell asleep before the movie was over".

"Oh okay, I'm up. What time is it?"

"Its nine-thirty, I'd better get you home."

"Yep, I don't want my mom getting worried".

"C'mon, lets go.

When they were walking to her house, they both remembered the movie and what happened. They were secretly nervous, and didn't want things to get bad between them. Phil decided to make the first move, and grabbed her hand hoping she wouldn't pull it back. She wanted to squeal so bad but kept her emotions hidden until she got home and by herself. 5 minutes later, they were at her doorstep...


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Phil of the Future

Chapter 3

They were up on her doorstep waiting for whatever was going to happen to happen. Keely finally broke the silence.

"Hey Phil, was it my imagination or did you call me baby back there?"

Phil studdered and fiddeled with his fingers for a while. "Well I..." "Just..." "I...".

Keely could take it no longer. She grabbed him by the neck an kissed him so hard till they both couldn't breath.

"Wow. I never saw that comming."

Keely laughed nervously. "Well I..." "Ya know, I ..."

But this time it was Phil's turn to grab Keely. It was her turn to be surprised. ;-)

The End -Need lots of reviews to start another story!(Please)


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks so so much to everyone that reviewed you guyz are awesome!

As you know, I do not own Phil of the Future.

**Please read this real quick!**

Basically, I was going to end the story, but b/c of yalls reviews, I decided to keep going. You know how in all the disney channel shows the 2 main characters finally kiss then, THE END.? Well I want to change that so I am writing about their adventures after they become a couple. Kinda Like Boy meets world so here it goes!

Chapter 4

The next day Phil and Keely were walking to thier locker. The previous day they had finally kissed but today, they didn't know what to say or how to act. It was kind of a gray area and they were both nervous.

Keely-"Hey Phil"

Phil-"Yea"

Keely-"What exactly did last night mean?Ya know...for...us?"

Phil-"Ummm..."

Keely-"Are we a couple now...or what?"

A small smile quickly spread over Phil's face.

Phil-"Well do you want to be, cause I want to be...that is...if you want to be."

Keely-"Ummm...sure, yea, I guess so...that is, if you want to be."

They look at each other and smile.

Keely-"Sooo...were a couple now?

Phil-"Yep! Were a couple!"

Keely-"Yay! Were a couple." _(Sound familar, lol )_

Phil-"C'mon, Keel lets go."

They head off to their next class with their fingers laced through the other's and smiles as bright as the sun. They had finally gotten their wish and couldn't be happier. Occasionally, throughout the day, they would look at each other and smile, both appreciating the fact that they had each other.

Next Chapter - the first date ...Cant wait!


	5. Chapter 5

okay, since you guys have been totally bugging me about updating (**jk**), I have decided to continue

updating.

**I do not own Phil of the future**

**Keely and the Movie Chapter 5**

**Keely was so nervous about her date with Phil she almost dug a trench by pacing so much.**

**Being friends for so long, Keely and Phil had obviously gotten very close. She had kept his **

**secret all this time, and he knew all her faults and weaknesses. Breaking up would mean**

**ending a precious friendship, and she wasn't sure she wanted to take that risk. Every second**

**she thought about it, the more nervous she became, and believe me, calling her "freaked out" **

**was an understatement. **

**When the doorbell finally rung, besides giving her a heartattack, she started to slowly**

**walked to the door. _Oh my gosh what do I do? What if he wants to breaks up? Should we just be friends?_**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------Phils POV------------------------------**

**As I promised Keely, I was at her house at seven. I felt like zapping myself invisible with the wizard**

**and grabbing my stuffed robot. Anyways, I walked up to the door and rung the doorbell. She opened the**

**door and put on what looked like a fake smile. I wondered what was wrong but shook it off as the night **

**wore on. Something must have been bothering her though cause it looked like she was scared**

**to do or say anything wrong. I decided to take her to the Inn and Club place. Its a resturant, **

**hotel, bar, and vacation kind of thing. We had been there before, so it was no surprise, but **

**this is how the night went :**

**P "Well, here we are!"**

**K "Oh, uh thanks"**

**P "Hey Keely, whats wrong?"**

**K "uhh...nothing, nothing..come on lets go..."**

**P "Keely wait...**

**K "Whats the matter?"**

**P "Keel, you tell me whats the matter...You've been acting wierd like this ever since **

**I picked you up from your house...Keel, were best friends, you should be able to tell **

**me these things, okay?...Now whats on your mind..."**

**At that point, Keely began to burst into tears. She didn't want to loose Phil as a best friend OR**

**a boyfriend. It just wasn't fair. What happened if he suddenly left for the future, would he just dump **

**her and leave? What would happen to her?**

**K Oh Phil...**

**I'll try to update soon but reviews really motivate me! Next chapter is kinda mushy.**


End file.
